De jarrones egipcios y sexo
by Nuria16
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una historia muy caliente donde los jarrones egipcios sufren las consecuencias.


**Discaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama si es mía y no permito su distribución en otras paginas que no sean FanFiction y bajo mi autoría.**

 **Advertencias: Es M, bastante M. Y mi primer fic, sed clementes.**

 **DISFRUTADLO.**

-Eres un completo imbécil, Ronald Weasley. Te quiero fuera de mi casa en tres segundos.

-Pero Hermione déjame que te expli…

-UNO- La joven camino hacia el armario donde descansaba un precioso jarrón egipcio.

-Ha sido un malentendido yo no…

-DOS- El famoso jarrón de más de 1000 años de antigüedad ya estaba en manos de Hermione

-Te juro que te lo puedo explicar, ¡Hermione suelta eso!

-TRES- Sin ni siquiera terminar de decirlo, el jarrón de su querida Molly atravesó el salón en dirección a Ron.

-Mierda, joder.

Las maldiciones salían solas de la boca de Hermione Granger, tras ver como el hermosísimo jarrón se estrellaba contra la pared del salón, donde segundos antes había estado arrinconado su estúpido novio.

-No deberías haber hecho eso sabelotodo

\- Tu cállate Malfoy.

Y lo que os preguntareis será por qué una joven exitosa y bonita como ella había acabado tirando mobiliario tan costoso a la cabeza de quien en pocos meses sería su marido. JÁ. Pues todo tenía una explicación pero para entenderla es necesario retrasar nuestros relojes unas 2 horas, aproximadamente.

 _12:00 a.m._

Quedaban apenas 30 minutos para terminar la jornada laboral en el Ministerio y en el Departamento de aurores un joven pelirrojo entraba a los vestuarios para darse una ducha tras una dura misión en Bulgaria. Y lo que se encontró allí fue algo que llevaba deseando demasiado tiempo para poder evitarlo. Frente a él una chica pelinegra, con unas curvas de infarto, tapada únicamente por una toalla que no llegaba a cubrirle un cuarto de sus kilométricas piernas.

-Parkinson

-Hombre Weasley, por fin apareces. –Una sonrisa entre burlona y pícara se formo en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Có-Cómo?

-Que pensé que estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí esperándote, desnuda. –En ese momento soltó la toalla que la tapaba, se lanzo contra el pelirrojo sujetándose con sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y le beso furiosamente.

Y para Ronald Weasley fue como un sueño hecho realidad, sus más ocultas fantasías estaban ahora a milímetros de él, y aunque sabía que traicionaba a Hermione, lo único que pudo hacer al sentir una mano traviesa apretando su ya despierta hombría fue cerrar los ojos y sentir.

Sentir como sus lenguas se rozaban.

Sentir como los exuberantes pechos de la joven se apretaban contra él.

Sentir como poco a poco se iba quedando sin ropa.

Sus manos nerviosas pero bastante seguras de lo que hacían fueron bajando por la espalda de Parkinson, haciendo que a la joven le entrase un escalofrío. Aprentando su culo cuando por fin lo alcanzó. Caminó con Pansy aun subida a él hasta el banquillo del vestuario, la sentó allí y fue depositando pequeños y húmedos besos por todo su cuello, mordiendo sus clavículas y estrujando mientras tanto sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones de la joven que a estas alturas solo podía gemir.

Ronald seguía bajando con sus labios hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven, donde se entretuvo mordiendo y chupando los sensibles pezones. Mientras sus manos habían encontrado un mejor entretenimiento acariciando el clítoris de la chica que no paraba de temblar. Los dedos del joven resbalaron perfectamente en el interior de la joven gracia a los furiosos líquidos que esta expulsaba. Sabía que la joven estaba cerca, muy cerca pero no le importó, sabia que esta era su oportunidad, que podría divertirse él mas tarde, de momento en lo único que pensaba era en seguir moviendo rápidamente sus dedos en el interior de la joven y acariciar furiosamente con su otra mano el clítoris, provocando que los temblores y espasmos fuesen cada vez mas seguidos. Los gritos y gemidos de Pansy cada vez eran mas fuertes, y sus piernas se cerraban queriendo parar ese placer, que realmente no podía. Los movimientos de Ron eran frenéticos y es una milésima de segundo el mundo se paró.

Ron dejó sus pezones a un lado, quería ver esto.

Sacó su mano del interior de Pansy, pero no dejo de acariciarla a la velocidad adecuada para provocar que el cuerpo completo de Pansy se contrajera y su orina saliese disparada al rostro de Ron que lo recibió gustoso sin parar sus movimientos, ahora ya mas lentos.

-JODER- fue lo único que pudo decir Pansy- JODER

Una risa de Ron hizo que Pansy abriese los ojos y le mirase.

-Comadreja, déjame decirte que eres fantástico.

-Puedes agradecérmelo sin problemas Parkinson.- La sonrisa de Ron creció cuando vió a Pansy mirar su miembro, apuntando al cielo, brilloso por los jugos que salían fruto de su excitación.

Pansy se levanto como pudo del banquillo y empujo a Ron para que se sentase, se arrodillo a sus pies y con fuerza cogió el pene de Ron para empezar a acariciarlo.

El suspiro de Ron encendió a Pansy y provoco que su lengua viperina se acercase a su glande. Con certeras lamidas el pene de Ronald creció más si cabía, la boca de Pansy fue bajando por todo el miembro hasta que llego a su campanilla e incluso ahí Parkinson quiso seguir y abrió un poco mas su garganta provocando deliciosos escalofríos a Ron que disfrutaba como nunca de los gorgoritos que Pansy hacia con su boca.

Los movimientos de Pansy se acoplaron a los que Ron hacia con sus caderas intentando alcanzar el máximo placer, las manos de la joven los acompañaban y para ambos era algo majestuoso.

Poco le quedaba a Ron para alcanzar el éxtasis y por ello avisó a Pansy agarrando su cabeza, queriendo parar sus movimientos. Tanto tiempo con Hermione había tenido sus frutos y le convirtió en todo un caballero. Pero Pansy no quería parar y con un ultimo movimiento el semiente de Ron salio disparado, directamente, a la garganta de Pansy que acepto gustosa todo el contenido. Saco el miembro y desde él hasta su boca colgaba un hilo de semen y saliva que Pansy se encargo de lamer.

-Sin duda tu boca no solo vale para insultar, Parkinson.

-Mi boca es grandiosa para todo lo que me proponga, comadreja.

Ambos rieron y tras fijarse en la hora y darse un beso donde sus fluidos se mezclaron, decidieron que era demasiado tarde para seguir, aunque lo deseaban, Hermione siempre le pasaba a buscar y no quería que nadie saliese perjudicado de momento.

Lo que no sabían es que Hermione ya estaba enterada.

Lo que no sabían era que los había visto.

Lo que no sabía Ron es que un jarrón de miles de galeones le esperaba en su salón preparado para abrirle el cráneo en dos.

Lo que no sabía Pansy, era que ahora mismo era libre por fin de un matrimonio que no quería.

Y lo que menos se esperaban, es que la dulce Hermione estaba ahora en el Departamento de Inefables pagándoles con la misma moneda.


End file.
